


"No" means "Yes"

by minhos_diamond



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyunjin calls Seungmin pup in a pure way, Living Together, M/M, Rimming, Seungmin with cute round glasses, Smut, Strict Parents, Studying, Teasing, Tsundere Seungmin, bottom seungmin, cuddly Hyunjin, other members are only mentioned - Freeform, showering together, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos_diamond/pseuds/minhos_diamond
Summary: People call Seungmin a "fridge" or even an "ice block". But Hyunjin feels blessed to call him his boyfriend. For him Seungmin is a book, an endless book. A science fiction story, a weird romance, an action book, a thriller and also a beautiful poem. Hyunjin would never get tired of him.He truly cherishes him but recognizes slowly that there is something off. Somehow it is not enough anymore to simply cuddle or kiss.Therefore, he suggests to take the next step but gets rejected. Firstly, he is totally fine with that but soon Seungmin starts acting akwardly.Hyunjin is about to go insane and tries to find out what exactly is wrong.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 402





	1. Provocative Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for giving this story a chance. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction on ao3, therefore it will be only a threeshot since I am still a little bit afraid of bigger projects. However, SeungJin is one of my absolute favourite ships but I rarely find something about Seungmin being bratty and still soft to Hyunjin. In my point of view he is such an adorable tsundere, haha~ 
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this story. I do not know when I can upload the next parts but it should not take too long because I am nearly finished with this project c: 
> 
> Have fun!

Seungmin was definitely not an striking example for the ideal boyfriend-image. Often he seemed a little bit weird and he gave strange looks with empty eyes. Yet he had his goofy moments but then he was really quiet again. Unpredictable was pretty much the most accurate definition of his personality.

Sometimes people assumed that he was incapable of understanding emotions. Therefore they compared him to a fridge or even an ice block.  
  
However, to Hyunjin Seungmin was perfect in his imperfect way. He loved his cute smiles and giggles, adored his nasal way of speaking and even enjoyed his bratty habits.

Seungmin was mostly gentle and simply breathtaking. In Hyunjn’s point of view he was a splendid sunflower. Having him as a boyfriend made him genuinely happy. He was practically flying with the clouds, feeling the sun rays against his skin. 

Yep, he was hopelessly in love. 

Firstly people and also his friends were kind of sceptical.

“And he actually returns your feelings?“

Heck, yeah, he did. 

Because Seungmin had been the one confessing. Had been the one initiating their first kiss. Had been the one opening his feelings honestly and in the sweetest manner. 

To say that Hyunjin was completely whipped and soft for him was understated. He wanted to shower his lover with kisses and hugs. That was the reason why he tried to snuggle the younger into his arms _all the time_.

Seungmin tended to refuse his hugs depending on his mood. Especially while studying he got super annoyed at his boyfriend telling him that he should stay away. He had never meant it in any mean way and Hyunjin knew that since Seungmin could melt in his arms as soon has he was relaxed. But his schedule was tight so he was not always in the mood for cuddling. 

Still they had a lot of skinship, which Hyunjin was obviously craving for, but they barely touched each other in front of others. So their environment was kind of suspicious, asking whether they had a relationship for real.

At least the group of their close friends were appreciating their bond although they also had problems in understanding the dynamic between the two of them. They found it cute anyways.

Hyunjin was satisfied with how things were. At least he was convinced that he was satisfied. 

So why did he start to get the feeling that it was not enough? 

It was not about Seungmin. Hyunjin would never trade him for anyone else on this earth. But he began to feel desperate. The cuddles did not satisfy him anymore and those kisses on Seungmin's soft cheek or his nose, his forehead, his chin … It did not solve his “problem“. 

He was extremely sad about it because he thought of himself as being unthankful since he was allowed to kiss the prettiest flower in the garden and was not totally sparkling out of happiness. 

Consequently he tried to avoid contact. He did not want to hug Seungmin without appreciating it fully. 

It was just not fair to his boyfriend.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" Seungmin asked. He put his pen down. Usually he never interrupted his work just to talk. 

Hyunjin flinched a little bit and played with the papers in front of him nervously. "What do you mean?" 

"You are a horrible liar. We both know that." 

"Right … Sorry." He sighed and thought about possible answers. Lying was not an option so he tried to make the truth not appearing as that harsh. "We've been a couple for about nine months." 

"Yeah …" Seungmin pressed his lips together, forming his eyes to slits. 

"And I think that something's changed."

"This sounds like a lame break up line." 

Hyunjin gasped. "No! For god's sake, Seungmin, I could never …" He seemed helpless in this moment unable to form proper sentences.

"Okay", Seungmin replied, "Go on then."

How was it so hard to explain the situation? 

Hyunjin was searching for an appropiate way of expressing his concerns but his thoughts were just awkward. "I love the contact that we have with each other. And … yeah, I don't know why it's changed but I can't get enough. I don't appreciate you because I just keep thinking that there is something missing. And I am so sorry for that." He sighed. "It is totally my fault."

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. "You think that there is something missing?" 

Hyunjin nodded slightly. "I want to be near to you as much as possible. More than cuddles." 

"So you want to have like … sexual intercourse?" The way Seungmin expressed it made the situation more tensed than it already was.

Hyunjin was about to choke on his own spit. The shock was written all over his face, his eyes widening. He began coughing and reached for the water in front of him. 

Seungmin was quite unimpressed by the overwhelmed reaction and continued his work. 

Hyunjin was thinking about a smooth reply. A reply which could not trigger anything. But as he was pondering he realized that the thought of being _as near as possible_ to Seungmin sent an electrical wave through his spine. 

Seungmin's warm breath against his skin and his hands clutching onto his shirt. The imagination was settling down in his brain.

"What are you thinking about?" Seungmin was becoming sceptical with every silent minute. 

"I've … just given it a thought", Hyunjin mumbled, "We've known each other for a long time and in three months it is our anniversary." He took a deep breath and fiddled about his papers, changing the order again and again so Seungmin would not notice his hands trembling. "And I love being together with you. What we have is great." 

"But …?" 

"I simply think that perhaps we could … you know. Take the next step." The volume of Hyunjin's voice decreased gradually and he finally stopped with throwing his papers nearly off the desk. 

Seungmin looked up to the ceiling and sighed loudly. "Well … I don't think so." He stared at his essay and frowned. 

"Right, right", Hyunjin replied instantly and gulped, "Too soon. Way too soon." 

Suddenly Seungmin was packing his stuff as he glanced towards Hyunjin. It was hard to tell by his look what he was thinking about. "Need to go. Later", he said and wanted to brush past. 

"Kiss?" Hyunjin asked and turned his head around with pleading eyes. At least for goodbyes he expected a kiss. Usually Seungmin did it by his own decision since it was kind of a solace for their temporary separation. 

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Seungmin sounded strained and cleared his throat. Then he leaned towards Hyunjin's face and pressed a light yet sweet and innocent kiss onto his plushy lips. It was more like a peck but it felt awesome.

Hyunjin closed his eyes and was enjoying the moment, also thinking about how in the world he could've asked his flower for the further and much bigger step in their relationship.

Seungmin was fragile in his eyes. 

Hyunjin needed to be more aware of his feelings and make him comfortable around him. No pressure, no expectations and especially no orders. 

After their discussion in the library Seungmin seemed not really present. He was quieter than usually and avoided skinship.

Hyunjin became frustrated because he knew exactly the reason. 

Normally they showered together to save up the costs for water and electricity for the heater. The most important factor was that Hyunjin was obsessed with washing Seungmin's hair and stroking his slender shoulders, kissing his wet cheeks and touching his lean back. 

Now Seungmin tried to shower when Hyunjin was not at home making sure they would not get the opportunity to do it together. 

He began acting more hesitant, was even shaking a little bit by sitting on Hyunjin's lap. 

Hyunjin wanted to talk again about this topic but Seungmin brushed it of saying he was not mad at all. 

"I just think I've totally screwed up", he whined, "He seems kind of afraid. It is not like my view on him changed." 

"Well", Changbin said, "Seungmin wants to be more careful I guess." 

Minho agreed. "He is the one who wants to wait so he doesn't want to provoke you. For instance by showering with you." Additionally he shrugged and stirred his coffee. "Or he thinks that it is your way of getting your hands onto him. You are pretty obvious." He winked and sipped his hot drink. 

Hyunjin groaned. "It's not about that! We showered a million times together and now it is a no-go?" 

"Whoa, wait. You two shower regularly together?", Changbin asked just to make sure. 

"Apparently not. But usually we do." 

"And nothing's happened so far? How does your relationship even function?" Minho said being completely confused. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "My mind's never came across the thought of us … you know." 

"But you sleep in a bed together." 

"Yeah but we cuddle …" 

Changbin and Minho laughed. "You two are so cute", Changbin said and smiled, "I like how you take your time." 

"Totally." Minho nodded in agreement and emptied his cup. 

It felt good to receive support but the problem remained. 

  
Hyunjin decided to go back home since he had to finish his studies. Furthermore he wanted to help Seungmin with the chores. 

As soon as he had arrived he shouted: "I'm back!" 

No answer. 

A little bit flustered Hyunjin took off his shoes and hung his jacket on the hook. "Pup?" He asked. 

Some people found it weird that he called his boyfriend like this. Hyunjin had been thinking of it as extremely cute and fitting. Until Minho mentioned that the pet name was usually linked to the bedroom. Absolutely not cool. 

Therefore he only used the name when they were alone. 

He opened the door to their shared bedroom and saw Seungmin sitting on the mattress and listening to music. Probably the reason why he had not heard Hyunjin. 

He was wearing a big hoodie obviously stolen from Hyunjin's closet. Moreover he did not wear pants. Just shorts. 

Hyunjin sat down next to him and kissed the back of his head. 

Seungmin pulled the ear phones out and turned his head towards him. "Hey", he greeted softly, "How was it?"

"Nice. We were at a café." Hyunjin wrapped his arm around Seungmin's waist carefully not sure whether it was okay. "How about you?" 

"I did laundry and the dishes but was getting tired." Seungmin yawned. "Wanted to read", he mumbled and leaned against Hyunjin's chest. 

"What are you reading?" 

" _For Real_ from Alexis Hall." Seungmin raised up again and turned the page. 

Hyunjin rested his head on the younger's shoulder. Another reason why he appreciated Seungmin was his love for books. The boy had a great taste in literature and they liked to share their opinions about several works. "Sounds interesting. What genre?" 

"Erotica."

Hyunjin's head shot up. What the heck? 

Seungmin put the book away and looked at him. "Something wrong?" 

"Seungmin, why …" 

"I thought I needed to show interest." He stood up. "To understand it better. And in those books the characters go crazy as soon as they see their lover naked or like … _this_." He lifted his arms and spinned slowly. "This is so strange." 

Hyunjin gulped. "It's not. You are breathtaking." He bit his tongue. 

Surprised Seungmin's eyes widened. "Yeah? You never seem bothered by me wearing nearly nothing or …" He sighed. "Forget it. I need to shower." 

"I'll come with you." 

"No, you won't", Seungmin replied clearly while leaving the bedroom. 

Hyunjin clicked his tongue. "Dang it", he cursed. 

What was wrong with Seungmin? Did he try to provoke him? Messing around with Hyunjin's mind? Was he taking interest now because Hyunjin had brought up the topic in first place? 

With the situation being more as strange he simply wished his cuddles and hugs back. 

Seungmin kept provoking Hyunjin. 

For instance he bought more and more erotica novels and stuffed them into their shared book shelf. Or he hoovered the flat while wearing just an oversized shirt or hoodie. Of course all the pieces of clothes were stolen from Hyunjin’s closet. 

Hyunjin did not understand the world anymore. So apparently Seungmin denied any _sexual intercourse_ as he had named it. Yet he was absolutely bratty by showing off parts of his lean and tender body. Either his shoulders and his narrow chest or his soft thighs and pretty arms. Rarely he touched a dangerous limit by bending over while cleaning. The hoodie flattered his cute butt but never slipped far enough to actually see something, which was the most provoking action possible.

Sometimes he sat just like that on the couch wearing his round glasses and studying for his upcoming exams. And he knew exactly that Hyunjin was addicted to the sight since he was absolutely in love with those cute glasses. They made Seungmin’s face even softer and his eyes somehow bigger and more attentive.

Hyunjin tried to stay calm, to stay soft, to think of those fluffy clouds up above in his sky of pure love for his boyfriend. But then it should be totally forbidden to be that sweet and provocative at the same time. 

Nevertheless, Seungmin was still kind of distant. He let Hyunjin kiss him but initiated it way less than usually. But when they were kissing he liked to touch Hyunjin’s neck or chest, stroking it briefly before cutting it. 

He was so near yet so far away, avoiding too much contact. Therefore, he did not sit in Hyunjin’s lap as they were sharing the couch and watching television. He did not hugged him tightly in order to escape the skinship. Additionally, he refused them cuddling into sleep because he said that it was too warm these days. 

Hyunjin became desperate in so many ways. It was driving him crazy. 

The real plottwist came when he was telling Changbin and Minho about it. 

Changbin’s face lit up in realization. “Felix had met Jisung and also Seungmin the other day. Perhaps they were also discussing and …” He hesitated. 

“And what?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. 

“They could’ve planned some strategies?”, he assumed. 

Hyunjin was absolutely confused. “Strategies? What for?” 

Minho interfered the conversation. “To rile you up. Mayhaps Seungmin’s realized something.” 

From Hyunjin’s point of view it did not make sense. Besides, the advices of his friends did not really help because he thought of their theories as wild and not reasonable. 

Seungmin did not want to step further in their relationship. No reason for him to "rile him up".

“It is also common to fear of becoming boring”, Minho said, “Seungmin knows that you have thoughts about it and it is likely that he is worried. He wants to keep your interest by showing you his hidden sides. Sounds to me like something that the others would recommend to him.” A smug smile appeared on his face. “Because sometimes they are just … dumb. Especially Jisung has some fucked up ideas.” 

The short analysis made more sense than what Hyunjin had been thinking before. But it also triggered worries and a little bit of guilt. If this was true he would have to make sure of clearing up obscurities. 

“But … he should not feel pressured”, Hyunjin whispered, “This is totally my fault.” 

“It’s not. You were honest with him. That’s the best thing to do. And you can easily fix this”, Changbin replied and grabbed the console to start playing. 

Minho had the other controller and was about to get ready. 

“What should I do now?”, Hyunjin asked. 

Minho was considering several options before he answered: “You can just talk it out. Or you can - which is much more interesting and fun - give in and test out his limits. To find out whether it’s for real or all show.” 

  
“What do you want for dinner?”, Hyunjin asked as he was inspecting the fridge. He was glad that Seungmin was responsible for grocery shopping. Personally Hyunjin was a little mess and tended to forget important foods. But with Seungmin’s neat planning the fridge was nearly always full and well-balanced between fruits, vegetables, dairy products and meat. 

“I am not hungry”, Seungmin shouted from the living room. 

Hyunjin frowned and left the kitchen. After having discovered his boyfriend on the sofa he joined him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Seungmin shook his head and avoided eye contact. Extremely unusual. Seungmin was good at making conversations direct and honest. He was not the dodging type. 

Genuinely worried Hyunjin lifted his chin and forced him to look at him. He needed some time but then he realized the little smirk at the corner of Seungmin’s lips. It was discreet enough to unsettle Hyunjin since he was not quite sure if this was not simply imagination. 

Nevertheless, he knew the other well enough to understand that Seungmin was pretty good at hiding certain moods.

Hyunjin’s eyes transformed into slits as he analyzed Seungmin’s face. He thought about Minho suspecting the strategies which were cleverly thought out by Seungmin and his other friends Felix, Jisung and Jeongin. 

“Why? Seungmin, why are you doing this?”, he asked and let go of him. 

Seungmin seemed oblivious but Hyunjin had already seen through his masquerade. It was a big game. A game which should Hyunjin turn into a huge fool. 

Seungmin had a straight face and turned his head away. “I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.” His voice had a nasal tone which weakened Hyunjin’s heart. 

“You are teasing me. Why? You know that I would sacrifice my soul to protect you, to satisfy you, to make you happy”, Hyunjin said a little bit depressed. 

Seungmin sighed and stood up. “We are just talking about dinner. What is wrong with _you_?” 

He tugged at his shirt which actually belonged to Hyunjin. He looked still soft - it was ridiculously hard to be mad at him. 

_“Or you can - which is much more interesting and fun - give in and test out his limits. To find out whether it’s for real or all show.”_

Seungmin pouted without noticing it. “I am going to bed.”

There was no way Hyunjin would let him go again without a further explanation. 

Consequently, he followed him into their bedroom and grabbed his wrist. “Your behaviour is so ...” He took a deep breath. “Those erotica books, the way you dress, the way you are more unbothered than usually ... It makes me upset. Firstly you say that you do not want to take the next step and now-”

“I'm just trying to understand”, Seungmin interrupted him calmly, “So I try to mimic those stupid scenes in those books in order to see if there's something about it.” He got rid of Hyunjin’s grip and settled himself down on the edge of their bed. He shifted back and closed his eyes. 

“And maybe … maybe I was worried about getting boring. I thought it would strengthen my ego to see that you want me in every way and-” He opened his eyes again to see Hyunjin smiling. “What the heck, why are you smiling?!” Immediately he threw a pillow at Hyunjin’s face and hid himself under the blanket. 

Hyunjin picked up the pillow and sat next to Seungmin after having flipped the blanket off his body. “I think your effort is cute.”

“This is not an effort for you, silly. It is an experiment. For studies in order to prevent ..”

“To prevent what?”

“... a malfunctioning relationship.” 

Hyunjin was laughing and looked at Seungmin with dark eyes. “You are something else, pup. Look at you. You are sweet without even trying.” His gaze lowered until it was stuck between Seungmin’s thighs. Since his shirt slipped up he had the perfect view on his honey sweet skin. “Sometimes you are really frustrating.”

“You are the drama queen. Stop trying to turn this onto me.” 

Hyunjin leaned forward and kissed his lips. “Who was reading porn all the time?” 

“I-It is not only porn. Stop being so vulgar”, Seungmin complained and was quite flustered at Hyunjin suddenly pressing him down into the mattress. 

“I am tired of your little game.” Hyunjin was breathing against Seungmin’s neck before kissing it lightly, his hands trailing down the sides of his body. Finally, he kissed the younger onto his parted lips and deepened the interaction fast as soon as he noticed how Seungmin was melting under his touch.

They kissed rarely with tongue so Hyunjin was excited how easy it was to enter the mouth. Maybe he should listen to Minho more often. 

“You always judge me for being so greedy but actually you are the one who tries to get the attention.” Hyunjin chuckled and caressed Seungmin’s cheek.

“Hm, brave of you to tease me”, Seungmin grumbled and tried to push him off, “I would not be in a relationship with you if I was not interested into your attention. Quite obvious, huh?” He was still attempting to free himself but Hyunjin stayed resistant. 

“But you didn't do this stuff because you feel pressured, did you?”, Hyunjin asked softly. 

“What do you mean?” 

Hyunjin played with Seungmin’s hair. “I'm okay with everything remaining as it is. You don’t have to force yourself into … provocative actions.”

“Are you trying to speak the same language as me?” Seungmin laughed and it sounded sweet. “Perhaps this was all show to rile you up and actually I want you to fuck me.”

Hyunjin nearly choked on his own spit and stared at Seungmin. He could not process the words of the other and remained silent until Seungmin shifted beneath him. 

“A joke. Get over it. I am not ready for this”, Seungmin mumbled and blushed, “Yet.” He stroked over Hyunjin’s shoulders and moved his hands onto the back.

Hyunjin was still a little bit overwhelmed until he smirked again like he won a competition. “You want to-” 

“If you do not stop grinning like that I will promise you that I will never be ready, stupid.” Seungmin was obviously embarrassed. A beautiful sight. “It is not like I am extremely taken with the thought of us having any … you know.” 

“But you are turned on.” Hyunjin had already noticed the bulge which was showing through Seungmin’s underwear. “You love my touches. I haven’t even properly kissed you and you are already desperate.”

“Desperate?! Are you even sane?”, Seungmin whined and turning onto his stomach to avoid Hyunjin's gaze. It was not surprising that he was not very pleased by the outcome of the situation. 

His game was now enjoyable for Hyunjin. How ironic.

Hyunjin hesitated, checking whether he could go on without harming Seungmin’s well being. But he knew his partner well, knew the limits and knew the signs of honest discomfort. 

Seungmin was not good at handling new emotions, therefore Hyunjin gave him a few moments. However, this time he wanted to take firm actions. Probably a little revenge. 

He touched the back of Seungmin’s thighs and massaged them softly but still confidently. A loving gesture with an intense undertone. “How could I stay sane? You were walking in such outfits through our apartment the whole last two weeks. And you are beautiful. Every inch of you is beautiful.” He kissed between Seungmin’s shoulder blades and squeezed the soft skin under his fingers. 

A hiss escaped from Seungmin’s mouth. “Stop it”, he said, voice trembling.

“Why? I want you to trust me. Just relax.” 

“I am not relaxed at all as you should have noticed.” 

Hyunjin continued, kissing Seungmin's neck and whispering encouraging words into his ear. He sat up again and watched the other squirming beneath him. “You're rubbing yourself against the mattress”, he commented surprised. 

“You have something with your eyes”, Seungmin said shakily but could not stop the motion of his hips. At this point his brain was basically a big marshmallow, puffy while having no real resistance. 

“Hmh, I like that”, Hyunjin cooed and pet Seungmin’s back. Teasingly he let his hands travel further until he cupped his butt. 

Notwithstanding he was still nervous and not sure whether he was crossing some borders or not. Lightly he squeezed the cute bum and gasped at Seungmin’s reaction. 

The younger arched his back and tightened his grip around the pillow. After a few moments Hyunjin realized that he tried to muffle his sounds by pressing his face against it. 

“I’ve never seen you this responsive.” Hyunjin was genuinely fascinated. He wanted to see Seungmin’s face so badly because he could not imagine how it would look like under these circumstances. “Please, let me see your gorgeous face, pup.” 

Seungmin shook his head not willing to swallow the last bit of his pride. He made a strangled sound and pressed his thighs together in embarrassment. 

Hyunjin felt pity and stroked his back. “Nuuu, don’t be embarrassed. I'm sorry, alright?” 

Seungmin groaned and shared an annoyed glance with him before turning away. 

In fact Hyunjin liked the new amount of control. It was easy to melt Seungmin’s facade, to see him shattering. He was able to discover his hidden, more fragile side. In this state Seungmin was a million times more appealing, more stunning and more incredible than all those erotica book characters together. 

“May I take these off, love?”, Hyunjin asked softly, hands sliding over the underwear. 

“What for?” Seungmin breathed aloud, a sound which made Hyunjin shiver a little bit. 

“Touching you”, Hyunjin answered honestly.

Seungmin hesitated. “I … don’t know.” 

Wow. This was surprising. Seungmin always knew what he wanted, what he would allow and what was a no-go. Now he was nearly … helpless. In a really weird way Hyunjin found it pure. 

Hyunjin smiled and hold onto his boyfriend's hips before turning him around. 

Seungmin laid on his back and watched Hyunjin apathetically. Slowly he reached for the hem of his shirt in an attempt to cover himself. 

“I’ve already seen it. No need to hide yourself.” 

Seungmin did not care and tried to block the view anyways by curling himself up. 

However, Hyunjin kept him away from doing so and grabbed his hips firmer. “Let me help you out. It looks painful.” His fingers slipped under the tight shorts. 

Seungmin even lifted his legs slightly while Hyunjin was undressing the lower part of his body. Nevertheless, he whined as Hyunjin was staring at him. Therefore, he tried to turn away not able to process the whole situation. His facial expressions were a mess yet satisfying to watch: cheeks flushed, lips parted and eyes widened. 

Hyunjin caressed his thighs, weakened at the feeling of them in his hands and gripped harder. 

A tiny moan escaped from Seungmin's lips, enough to drive Hyunjin insane. 

The older licked his hand and wrapped it around Seungmin's erection. A simple action which caused Seungmin to quiver beneath him. 

"What was that? Not into the thought of _sexual intercourse_ , huh?", Hyunjin mocked. 

Seungmin moaned frustradly and kicked the other's arms. "You are so annoying", he grumbled and tried to wiggle his way into freedom. His face was red, burning in absolute helplessness.

Hyunjin laughed and captured his legs. "I love you too~" He giggled and sent Seungmin an intense glance. "You are so beautiful." 

"Just stop … stop it. You cannot convince me!" 

"Into what? I don't need proof. You want me and I can see that clearly." Hyunjin bent over and kissed the tip of Seungmin's dick. It was a weird feeling but also thrilling. Consequently, it did not take him much to lick over the tip before closing his mouth around it. 

Seungmin hissed and tensed under him, trying to form proper sentences. Soon his resistance was mushed by the new tingling sensation, which also triggered his lust even more. 

Hyunjin was gentle, no question. Still he was torturing the other, swirled his tongue addictively and put pressure with his lips onto the erection. 

"No … no wait, I'm cumming", Seungmin whined breathlessly. 

Immediately Hyunjin pulled away, licking the string of saliva from the corner of his mouth. 

Obviously Seungmin was exasperated because he had been so close. Hyunjin was restricting although he started this whole teasing. 

In the meantime Hyunjin was dying internally since he could not grasp the fact that he had heard the word "cumming" from Seungmin. It had sounded cute as heck. 

"What are you so mean for?!", Seungmin accused him. 

"Hm, you are mean all the time. My turn, I guess." Hyunjin got rid of his own shirt and threw it behind his back. The structure of his body was athletic, years of swimming molding him into a breathtaking sculpture consisting of broad shoulders, a muscular chest but also a lean waist.

Seungmin's eyes expressed a feeling which you could compare to thirst. It was a complete new expression. Several times he had seen Hyunjin naked but this situation was another story. 

"Want to touch?", Hyunjin questioned seductively. Without further asking he took Seungmin's wrists and put his hands on his chest. 

"Your heart is beating like crazy", Seungmin murmured, still overwhelmed. 

"Because of you." Hyunjin lead the way over his torso until put Seungmin's hand onto his crotch. 

Seugmin whimpered at the feeling and pulled away, catching his breath and looking to the side. He was extremely turned on but too shaky, too unsure to do something against it. 

Hyunjin could not believe how mellow and tender Seungmin was acting. He imagined doing anything to him without resistance. And even if there were some complaints Hyunjin would have the upper hand. 

Hyunjin opened his jeans and dragged them down. 

Seungmin peeked from time to time not being able to move. 

"Sorry for not letting you come. I'll make it up to you." Hyunjin pulled his dick out and stroked it a few times. Then he put his hands onto Seungmin's knees before pushing them apart. 

Seungmin was panting and whimpered: "No … wait … Hyunjin … I can't do this." He was trembling and gripped the sheets.

"Everything's fine. Trust me", Hyunjn whispered, "Can you pass me the lube from the nightstand?" 

Seungmin gasped and froze immediately. "What? No!" 

Hyunjin pecked his lips. "Relax. We won't go further than touching." He leaned to the nightstand and fished the tube out of the drawer. He spread some of it on his erection and closed the cap. After having thrown the lubricant next to them he positioned himself between Seungmin's thighs. 

Seungmin was still paralyzed but choked practically on air as Hyunjin was pushing his knees together again. At the end his cock was placed between his thighs. 

"Wha-" Seungmin swallowed and bit his lip. The grip on his legs was firm enough to make his own dick twitching. 

"Your legs are so pretty", Hyunjin complimented, "I couldn't resist. Sorry, love." He did not sound sorry at all tho. He did not wait too long and started thrusting, groaning at the pressure. It felt so warm and soft. "You are heaven." 

"Yeah? Hope you'll land in hell", Seungmin moaned and grabbed the bar of their bed. There were tears of pleasure at the corner of his eyes basically striving to run over his heated cheeks. 

"Your hips are sinful enough to send me there", Hyunjin replied teasingly. Again he groaned as he squeezed Seungmin's legs a little bit keener. 

Seungmin was whimpering and rolled his eyes back. "This feels so weird", he managed to say. 

"But you like it."

"You're behaving quite lordly." Seungmin's dick was leaking a great amount of precum, so there was no need to hide his arousal. He was too sensitive, it even made his toes curl. 

Hyunjin marvelled at this sight. "Look at you. You are so wrecked already. It's so cute. You are the cutest." He repeated the last words over and over again. "I cannot believe that you're lying here, all sweet and desperate."

"I am not desperate!" It was ironic how Seungmin's voice cracked while speaking. He was a moaning mess and moved his hips to meet Hyunjin's thrusts. He probably did not even notice it. 

Hyunjin leaned forward and was pounding between his thighs. "Normally you would get all bossy but now you have no other choice than to take it. Be a good pup and stop denying it." He smirked as Seungmin arched his back again. "Just admit it." 

Seungmin held his breath and muffled his moans by hiding his face into the crook of his arm. 

Hyunjin circled his hips, massaging Seungmin's thighs, touching his butt and putting more pressure onto his knees. "Come on, stop being such a tease. Or I'll stop since you hate it so much." 

Seungmin moaned loudly. "No … I don't hate it", he whispered.

Hyunjin stopped and raised his eyebrows. "What was that?" 

Seungmin was panting heavily. His face was even redder and the tears were now running down. "I want more", he gasped. 

Hyunjin was a bit surprised. "More? What more?" He began smirking. 

Being embarrassed Seungmin closed his eyes. His voice sounded nasal as he muttered: "More of … you." He was so clumsy with words it made Hyunjin totally weak. Therefore, he started thrusting again. 

"Yeah? More of me? You are so cute." He left some marks at the skin by sucking it and pushed through Seungmin's wet thighs. 

"Ye...ah", Seungmin stuttered and moaned pathetically. He was lost in the sensation, kneeling for more.

"Wow, firstly saying you have no interest and now this? You are such liar, always saying no even though you want it."

"I am sowwy", Seungmin apologized lovingly but groaned at the next thrust, "I was lying. I was lying and I am sowwy for that." 

"What was that?" Hyunjin was teasing without having a fear of overdoing it. Seungmin was in an exceptional state and he needed to get every inch of it. 

Seungmin breathed heavily and whimpered, loud enough to set off goosebumps on Hyunjin's arms. "I want you to fuck me", Seungmin admitted, "Please, please, please. Now. I cannot anymore. It hurts. I want you. I am sowwy, I love you." He could not catch his breath and gripped Hyunjin's biceps. "Please, please", he whined, "Fuck me like you're fucking my thighs."

Hyunjin's mind was blown away. He had never expected this kind of answer but it was enough to make him come by surprise. His sperm landed on Seungmin's abdomen, his chest and even his face. 

Hyunjin did not hesitate and wrapped a hand around Seungmin's neglected cock. It needed just a few strokes and the younger one released. His orgasm was so intense that he started to cry. No wonder, he had to held it back long enough. 

Hyunjin leaned back and looked at Seungmin, still absolutely thrilled by this view. 

Seungmin was leaving his subspace step by step. He gasped and turned his head towards Hyunjin before becoming all red again. He had a humiliated expression on his face and began shaking, feeling Hyunjin's cum everywhere. 

"Ugh, it's sticky", he complained. 

Hyunjin was still admiring his face which was completely wrecked and practically covered by his love. "Pup, I want to take a picture of you."

Seungmin grabbed a pillow and hit Hyunjin in the face. "You are so gross!" Without hesitating he stood up and walked out of their bedroom, probably to use the bathroom. 

Hyunjin sat there, trying to process what had happened. Then he smiled and followed Seungmin because this time the door was not locked. 


	2. About Trust

Seungmin was almost normal again. Almost. 

After their rather messy interaction last weekend he was calmer than usually. He stopped reading erotica books and concentrated exclusively on studying again. Additionally, he did not wear Hyunjin’s clothes anymore although his boyfriend offered him his large and comfortable hoodies. 

But he wore glasses. His cute round glasses, which made him appear adorable and super fluffy. But Hyunjin was quite shocked as he realized that he imagined fucking his boyfriend in this look. 

Sometimes it got scary how his thoughts had changed. He was still craving for cuddles and sweet kisses but he also wanted to actually touch Seungmin. 

It was hard to remember Seungmin’s turned on expressions. From time to time he would smile at Hyunjin and being soft for a few seconds while stroking over his boyfriend’s chest. But those moments were extremely rare. 

There was no real distance between them, they were into their routine again. Nevertheless, there was something off. 

Seungmin was … shy. He barely looked into Hyunjin's eyes and hesitated every time he was about to touch him. 

"For real?", Minho asked, "He let you fuck his thighs? That's hot." 

"Keep it down!", Hyunjin hissed. He sighed and brushed his hair out of his forehead. 

They were shopping because Minho needed some new dancing clothes. However, the older had noticed immediately that Hyunjin was bothered by something. This was the reason why he had asked him about the current situation with Seungmin. 

"How was it?" Minho looked through various sweatpants but he was still attentive. 

Hyunjin was searching for the right words and leaned against the wall. "Overwhelming", he responded, "I've never seen Seungmin so … full of emotions. It was mesmerizing." 

Minho whistled and smirked. "Sounds great. So he seems to be _interested_." 

"He wants me to fuck him. At least that's what he said." 

"Shit. He's always blunt anyways." Minho lifted some pants and inspected them before hanging them back. 

"But after the weekend he started to be so calm and normal again. Except for being a little bit shy." 

"He also stopped teasing?" 

Hyunjin nodded. 

"Probably overwhelmed as well." Minho laughed. "You need to take the initiative."

"Yeah?" 

"Absolutely." Minho tapped his chin. "You could let him suck you off. Or let him give you a handjob."

"... and then?" 

"Treat him. In this way he'll see the returning point of this whole game. He needs to understand that it has to come from both sides." Minho smiled. "Make him feel more comfortable with this kind of situation."

Seungmin was busy with reading when Hyunjin sat down across from him at the table. Briefly the younger looked up but returned back to his book swiftly.

"You hungry?", Hyunjin asked.

"A little bit, yeah." Seungmin turned the page. He did not even notice that Hyunjin was staring at him. His glasses slipped a little bit. 

Hyunjin sighed. 

"What?" Seungmin was still concentrated on reading. 

"Pup, I want you to talk with me." 

"I am talking to you right now." The pages were rustling through Seungmin's motion of turning them over again. 

Hyunjin groaned. "You know what I mean." 

"Actually not." Seungmin bit his tongue, of course he knew. "You do have studies as well. Maybe you should get to work." 

Hyunjin sighed and took his books out of his bag. "But I got time. And we've been studying all day the whole week. We should rest. Especially you." 

Seungmin put his book away and stood up. "Alright. Then I will cook. It is my turn anyways." Before he could walk into the kitchen Hyunjin came into his way. 

"You're avoiding me." 

"Not really." Without a further explanation Seungmin tried to push him away, but Hyunjin grabbed his wrists and pressed him against the table edge. 

Immediately Seungmin started complaining. "What are you doing?" He pouted and looked down while sighing. "Gosh, you are so tiring." 

"I just need attention." 

"I can see that." Seungmin looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, Mr. Attention-Seeker. What do you want from me?" He put his index finger on his lower lip. "You want a kiss?", he asked softly, which set Hyunjin off guard briefly. 

Lightly he laughed and shook his head. "You're adorable." His gaze became darker. "Actually, I've been thinking about you sucking me off, wearing those cute glasses", he responded. 

"You like dirty talking, don't you?" Seungmin rolled his eyes. "It is not like I take any commands. You can try to beg." He smirked and flicked against Hyunjin's forehead. 

"Ouch!" Hyunjin held the affected spot with his right hand. "I don't like to beg for such things." 

"What a pity. Usually you are so whiny." Seungmin laughed. It was crazy how sweet it sounded although his eyes were expressing the aura of a demon. 

Hyunjin grabbed his hips firmly and leaned forward to kiss him. It was intense and hot with a lot of breathing between their lips. 

Firstly, Seungmin hesitated but then he returned the kiss tenderly, a little bit overwhelmed by the tongue which licked into his mouth eagerly. He panted and pulled away. "So that is what you call talking." His breathing was quite heavy. 

Hyunjin smiled. "Well, more or less. But actually I wanted to test out more. You said you wanted me to fuck you." 

Seungmin's face heated up. "It slipped out. I … I cannot ..." He stumbled across his words and had problems finding fitting expressions. 

"I'd never push you into something."

"But I say No quite often", Seungmin muttered and looked away. 

"But you don't mean it in that way and I know it. You simply like being bratty." 

Suddenly Seungmin hit him. "Hey! Do not insult me." 

Hyunjin breathed against his ear. "But it's true. You become so helpless and start saying No because you don't know what to do."

Seungmin whimpered at those words. He cleared his throat and put his hands on Hyunjin's shoulders to push him back. 

"Wow, already turned on? Just by a little bit of talking?" Smoothly Hyunjin slid his hands down Seungmin's body and grabbed his crotch. 

The younger one responded with a soft moan and gripped Hyunjin's shoulders harder.   
He whimpered again, the feeling was pretty painful. 

"Want some help?"

He nodded. 

"Then suck me off and I'll treat you well", Hyunjin offered. 

Seungmin pressed his lips into a thin line and shoved the other back before kneeling down. His hands were shaking as he unbuckled the belt and pulled Hyunjin's pants down. 

"You'll hurt yourself. The floor is hard", Hyunjin panted, already feeling dizzy out of lust.

"I do not care", Seungmin replied and attempted to put his glasses off. 

However, Hyunjin stopped him by holding his hands. "I said I liked your glasses." 

Seungmin blinked a few times. "Oh, right." He sighed and gave a fake-friendly smile. "Other wishes, your highness?"

"Put on a show", Hyunjin answered immediately. 

Seungmin coughed. "You watched too much porn or what?" 

Hyunjin laughed but could not deny that the scenario seemed like a script of a porno. "Tsundere tutor turns out to be a submissive pup" or something like this. It was enough to play with Hyunjin's fantasies. The big difference was that the reality was so much better. 

"I don't even know how the fuck this works, so don't expect something sexy or whatever", Seungmin murmured. He zipped Hyunjin's pants open and gave gentle kisses onto his crotch. 

"I was talking about a show. You're making me all soft again", Hyunjin cooed and cupped his face. 

"Wow, this was quite insulting according to the fact that I am trying to suck you off. Getting soft is huge criticism, you asshole." Seungmin looked up and pouted. 

Hyunjin smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean it in that way." He put his hand onto the back of Seungmin's head. Then he pulled him nearer. "I just think that you're cute. The cutest puppy in the world." 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and pressed his flat hand against the bulge under Hyunjin's underwear. "Is that a kink? Calling me puppy?" 

"Hmm, maybe?" Hyunjin laughed. "But the name suits you. You're playful and sweet like a dog. And I want to take care of you." 

Seungmin blushed. "You are not my owner, tho. Stop talking." 

He knew that Hyunjin was quite possessive but tried to overshadow it every time. Seungmin was someone who stood up for themselves. It was a weird feeling to know that Hyunjin was in the back, always keeping his hands on him (seriously, he could not stop touching Seungmin).

"But I want to talk to you. Tell you how pretty you look." Hyunjin caressed his head and played with his hair. "Don't be shy. You're doing great." 

Seungmin took a deep breath and undressed his boyfriend. Then he spit into his hand and wrapped it around Hyunjin's dick. Holding the base he leaned forward and kissed the tip shyly. 

"It's okay", Hyunjin whispered, "You'll be okay."

Seungmin looked up before he opened his mouth. He closed it around the erection and licked the underside. Slowly he moved his head, eyes half opened.

Hyunjin tugged his hair slightly and started moaning. "Go on." 

Seungmin backed off. "Are you trying to give me orders?", he snarled. 

Hyunjin laughed and caressed his head. "A little bit. Sorry, I got caught up." 

A sigh escaped Seungmin's mouth. He leaned forward again and teased his boyfriend by licking just the slit, swirling his tongue around it. The actions of his mouth were pretty obvious because he let it opened. Then he took half of Hyunjin's dick into his mouth, still having the hand on the other half. He began bopping his head lightly, pressing his lips around the skin.

Hyunjin bit his lower lip, unwillingly bucking his hips into the tight, wet heat. 

Seungmin choked a little bit but he did not even seem bothered. It was crazy how he looked like a wet dream yet being kind of unbothered. Was he this shameless? 

Hyunjin was sure that it was a masquerade. He smiled a little bit, grabbing his hair rougher before pushing deeper into Seungmin's mouth. 

The younger rolled his eyes slightly but continued the action. He breathed heavily through the nose, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

Firstly, Hyunjin was worried of hurting him but then he saw the obvious tent in Seungmin's pants. He grinned and pulled his hair, causing his boyfriend to moan around his dick. 

"So cute", Hyunjin cooed and massaged the nape, giving small thrusts into his mouth. 

Seungmin dug his nails into Hyunjin's thighs and moved his head faster. He suppressed his gag reflex and tried to give the right amount of pressure with his lips. 

"I'm coming", Hyunjin said relatively calm but inside there was a storm destroying all of his sanity. 

Seungmin desisted and finished Hyunjin quickly off with his hand. 

It did not take long until the orgasm crushed over him. But it surprised Hyunjin that Seungmin opened his mouth again to get the white liquid. Still, some of it landed on his cheeks, even his glasses. He did not care at all and swallowed Hyunjin's sperm.

He made a face. "Tastes disgusting." 

"Disgusting is a little bit harsh, isn't it?" Hyunjin marveled at the sight in front of him and wiped some of his semen from Seungmin's face. "You look gorgeous." 

"Weirdo." Seungmin stood up and cleaned his face with his sleeve. He was about to go to the bathroom but Hyunjin stopped him. 

"Shouldn't we do something about your little problem?" He grabbed Seungmin's waist and gave tiny kisses on the neck. 

Seungmin hissed and grabbed Hyunjin's shoulders. "No … I want to change clothes." 

"Let me help you then." Hyunjin pulled Seungmin's sweater over his head and tossed it to the floor. 

"Hyunjin!", Seungmin complained. Soon he was lifted on the table. "What are you doing?" 

Hyunjin leaned in again for a kiss and licked into Seungmin's mouth. Not wasting any time he pushed the other's pants down and laid his hand between those soft thighs.

"Stop it." Seungmin murmured and pushed Hyunjin back. "We are still in the dining room, stupid." He was panting heavily and clutched his hands into Hyunjin's shirt. 

"Well, but it's our home. So we can do what we want, where we want." Hyunjin got rid of those boxers and pushed Seungmin's legs apart. 

Being embarrassed Seungmin covered his face and breathed loudly. "But-" 

"What? You don't like it?" Hyunjin kissed the inside of his legs, leaving some marks by sucking at the soft skin. 

Seungmin moaned and arched his back. He did not find the right words and kept making complaining sounds. 

Hyunjin pressed his tongue against Seungmin's entrance and grabbed his thighs firmly. He hovered his legs over his shoulders and dragged the younger's hips higher. 

"Hyunjin!", Seungmin moaned, "Please-" 

"Please what?" Hyunjin grabbed his hips and tried to push his tongue against Seungmin's hole. 

The other let out a strangled sound ending up into a moan. He was shivering and pushed his book accidentally from the table. "This feels weird!", he yelled, "Your tongue isn't supposed to be there!" 

"This is exactly where my tongue is supposed to be." Hyunjin looked briefly at Seungmin's heated face, noticing how horny but also embarrassed he was. 

Quickly Seungmin put his arm over his eyes, moaning nasally. He moved his hips but Hyunjin hold them still. 

His tongue disappeared between Seungmin's legs, pushing against the rim until he could reach the warm inside of his boyfriend. Although he had already come he felt his blood rushing again into his dick. 

Seungmin felt incredibly exposed. Usually it was easy for him to stay calm, untouched and cool. But now he was falling slowly apart, whimpering at the odd feeling of Hyunjin's tongue thrusting into him. It was so intimate and scary but also thrilling. He wanted to feel more although he was not able to form those wishes with his mouth. Therefore, he simply turned into a wreck, moaning uncontrolled. 

Hyunjin was massaging his thighs as he reached deeper inside of him. He himself was already hard again just because of those pretty sounds escaping from Seungmin's mouth. 

"Cumming! Cumming!", Seungmin shouted breathlessly. 

Hyunjin interrupted his action, looked up and saw how his boyfriend was jacking himself off. Something about this view made him insane. It was such a lewd scene seeing Seungmin - his unbothered, sweet Seungmin - getting off right in front of him.

"Holy shit, pup", Hyunjin hissed and grabbed his own cock, pressing the tip against Seungmins loosened hole. "I'd fuck you right here if I could." 

Seungmin began drooling a little bit and licked his bottom lip. "Yes, yes", he chanted and quivered as he came all over his stomach. Even going through his orgasm he kept saying: "Push it inside, do it, do it!" 

Hyunjin simply moved his tip against his entrance. Looking at Seungmin was enough to come again, this time against his hole. 

"It's inside", Seungmin murmured. 

Hyunjin took a step back and saw that a little bit of his semen actually got into Seungmin. "Shit, I'm sorry", he apologized. But it was obscene and addicting how it ran out of Seungmin. It looked like Hyunjin had actually come inside of him.

Seungmin laid there, not moving. 

"Seungmin?"

"Shut up." 

Hyunjin laughed and pulled his naked boyfriend into his arms. Until now he had been not realizing that he was nearly completely dressed, having only his pants and underwear hanging around his ankles. 

"I feel gross."

"Want to shower?" Hyunjin kissed his cheek and helped him getting off the table. 

"Yeah", Seungmin said and looking at Hyunjin, "You were about to fuck me." 

"Maybe." 

"Without preparation." Seungmin pouted slightly and pushed Hyunjin away. 

"You were begging for it." 

"I was not _begging_." After having said this Seungmin picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom. 

Hyunjin shook his head in amusement. "Better cleaning up", he said to himself before getting to work. 

  
Seungmin was with his friends, so Hyunjin had to keep himself busy at home. There was enough to do: chores, studies … But it was boring. He missed his boyfriend already. 

It was not unusual that he was kind of desperate to see him. However, since they started doing more than just cuddles and kisses Hyunjin was becoming addicted to Seungmin. More than ever. And he had thought that this was not possible. 

It was getting late and he decided to cook dinner, so they could sit comfortably together later on. Hyunjin was not the greatest cook on earth but it was enough to make something enjoyable. He decided to make some noodles with vegetables. Simple but tasty. 

His head nearly snapped as he heard the door falling shut. The telltale sound of keys climpering echoed through their flat. Hyunjin was finished with cooking so he left the kitchen. 

Seungmin removed his jacket and was about to hang it over the hook. But he was fastly interrupted by a Hyunjin which wrapped its arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. "You're finally home!", he sighed and kissed all over Seungmin's neck. 

Seungmin pushed Hyunjin back. "I've been away for like maybe four hours." He took off his shoes and went to the living room. 

Hyunjin followed him and took his hand. "Yeah, it's been long, okay?" He lead him to the table. "You hungry?" 

"Yeah." 

"Lucky you that your amazing and perfect boyfriend has cooked you some dinner~."

Seungmin rolled his eyes but had to grin anyways. "Hmh, lucky me, I guess." 

Hyunjin was stupidly excited, jumping into the kitchen to get the food. Then he put plates and the pan on the table before sitting across from Seungmin. "Help yourself." 

Seungmin started eating. He seemed so calm and peaceful. Hyunjin could watch him forever. 

"You alright?" Seungmin asked. 

Hyunjin nodded. "Just happy to eat with you."

Seungmin frowned. "You are not even eating." 

Hyunjin blinked and laughed. Then he began eating as well. "How was your afternoon?" 

"Good. We were at Felix's. Playing games." 

"That's great." 

Silence. But it was not tensed. They just could be with each other. Hyunjin was so talkative but he was willing to be silent since he knew that Seungmin enjoyed simply being with him. No complicated communication needed. Just them and some noodles. 

"Thank you for the meal", Seungmin said and cleaned the table by bringing his and Hyunjin's plate away. He put them into the sink and was about to wash them but Hyunjin interrupted him. 

"Let me do it."

Seungmin looked at him, a little bit surprised. Then he shrugged and left the kitchen to get the pan. 

Hyunjin washed the dishes while humming happily. After having finished he got to Seungmin in the living room. 

His boyfriend was reading and made some space to let Hyunjin sit on the couch as well. 

Hyunjin caressed Seungmin's head and brushed his hair back. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. 

Seungmin made some noises and leaned against his chest, rustling through the paper. He seemed a little bit tired but continued reading anyways. 

"Don't you want to go to bed?" 

Seungmin put the book away, placed his hands on Hyunjin's thighs and lifted himself up. He pecked his boyfriend’s lips and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. “Only if you come with me.”

Holy crap. This had almost sounded seductive. 

Hyunjin was quite confused at this, so he just stared back at Seungmin, carefully stroking the younger’s back. 

“Something wrong?” Seungmin tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Ah, no, I …” Hyunjin bit is bottom lip. Was he misreading something? Maybe Seungmin wanted to start a new series of some provocative actions again. Or he tried to make a fool out of Hyunjin. Or-  
  
“Hey, stop dozing off.” Seungmin snapped, being suspicous. “If you are not tired I will go alone.” 

“N-No, I've been just … thinking.”

“Yeah, I saw that.” Seungmin got up and went to the bathroom. 

Hyunjin took a deep breath and shook his head. What was wrong with him? Of course this had been not a hint. God, last weeks were messing him up pretty badly. 

Again, he breathed aloud and then entered the bathroom as well, seeing Seungmin already at the sink. 

He was brushing his teeth and looked at Hyunjin through the mirror, not for long, before minding his own business again.

Hyunjin stood beside him and began brushing his teeth too. Only the sound of the toothbrushes scrubbing were heard. 

Logically Seungmin was the first who was finished. He did not wait for Hyunjin and left the bathroom, probably to change into his pyjamas in their bedroom. 

After having taken care of his dental hygiene Hyunjin came to the bedroom.

Seungmin was dressed in an oversize shirt only, opening the window to let some fresh air in. 

“Aren’t you cold?”, Hyunjin asked while pulling his own hoodie over his head. 

“No, not really.” Seungmin sat on the edge of the bed, watching Hyunjin who was busy with undressing himself. 

Usually Hyunjin wore only sweatpants but now he was a little bit insecure. Seungmin was already half naked. Would it not be _too much_ if Hyunjin was not dressed fully as well? 

Slowly he got annoyed by himself. Those thoughts were so random. This kind of situation had never been a problem. Why now? 

Seungmin closed the window and switched the lights of the room. The only light source were the lamps on the bedside tables. “Are you frozen?”, he asked. 

“Ah, sorry.” Hyunjin left his shirt in the wardrobe. He joined Seungmin and laid beside him, before wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, a little bit shyly. 

“You are so tensed”, Seungmin stated, caressing Hyunjin’s head. 

“Sorry, you’re making me nervous”, Hyunjin confessed quietly.

“Nervous? We’ve been sharing a bed for five months. Why are you getting nervous now?” Seungmin was still suspicious. 

Hyunjin giggled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

There was silence for a short amount of time. Hyunjin finally relaxed a little bit, closing his eyes and snuggling his cheek against the tender chest. He could hear Seungmin’s heartbeat. Calm and reliable. 

“You know, you can talk with me about anything”, Seungmin whispered. 

Hyunjin opened his eyes again, backing slightly off to look at Seungmin’s face. “I do know. And I love to share everything with you.” 

Seungmin smiled softly. “Hmh, yeah.” He sighed. “But I … have the feeling that you are keeping something for yourself. This is not an accuse. I am just …”

Hyunjin grinned. “Nwah, you're worried about me!” 

Seungmin blushed and hit Hyunjin’s shoulder lightly. “Stop being like this! Of course I am.” He groaned. “Gosh, you can be so annoying.”

Hyunjin could not stop giggling and started kissing all over Seungmin’s soft face. 

Seungmin fought back by pushing him backwards while giving annoyed noises but silently he was enjoying the loving gestures.

They kept mocking each other until Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin’s hips and dragged him onto his stomach, laying on his back. 

Seungmin supported himself with his arms on Hyunjin’s chest and got silent. Some hair strands hung into his forehead but he ignored them, being to busy with looking at Hyunjin’s face. 

Hyunjin held his breath. This was the exact scenario he had pictured in his head. Seungmin’s soft thighs pressing against the sides of his naked torso, sending electrical waves through his whole body. 

Seungmin’s eyelids flattered. Then, he leaned down before kissing Hyunjin’s chest softly, slowly, soothingly. His lips were so gentle, nearly angelic. 

Normally Hyunjin saw a little demon in Seungmin because that was just how rough and bratty he could be. But there were also those sweet moments, which he treasured just as much. He put his hand on Seungmin’s nape, smiling. Suddenly he hissed while Seungmin licked over the warm skin. 

The younger started teasing his nipples by pressing his tongue against them. 

“Seungminnie …” 

“Yeah?” Seungmin lifted his head and stroked over Hyunjin’s shoulders. 

Hyunjin wanted to say something cheesy, something romantic or shit like this but his head was empty. Instead he laughed. “What are you doing?” 

“Actually, I don’t know.” Seungmin circled with his thumbs on Hyunjin’s skin and frowned. “I think, I missed you as well.” 

“You're funny. I thought it's ridiculous to miss someone if they are just away for a couple of hours.” 

Seungmin sighed again. “No, I mean, _I missed you_.” 

,,Oh”, Hyunjin said dumbly. So he had not misread Seungmin’s statement. 

Why was it so hard to understand the other? Even after all this time they had been spending together Seungmin was like a complex book. Hyunjin was so eager to turn page by page fastly but he would miss details by that. So he just started reading the book over and over again without getting bored because there were so many things to discover, to cherish, to admire. 

Seungmin took Hyunjin’s hand and began sucking on his fingertips. 

Hyunjin groaned as he watched Seungmin licking over his index finger, opening his mouth wide enough to let him see everything. 

Then Seungmin guided Hyunjin’s hand over his body, slowly, until it reached his thighs. Shyly he put it inbetween his legs. 

It was so new and exciting to have him actually taking the initiative. Hyunjin was immediately addicted and could only adore the tender behaviour. It was endlessly soft and cute, he wanted to scream. But he stayed silent instead and was enjoying the moment. He was patient. 

Therefore, Seungmin had enough time to approach new areas step by step. His confidence grew and he started sucking lightly at the skin, leaving some bite marks, which would disappear after a few seconds. He kissed Hyunjin’s jawline, his neck, his cheeks, even the tip of his nose. Those gestures were subtle, yet intimate enough to make Hyunjin simply crazy.

After a while they started making out. Firstly, in a slow, nearly agonizing pace. But as soon as Hyunjin allowed himself to get more involved, it turned out a lot messier, with Seungmin beneath him, shaking and pleading silently for more. 

Hyunjin licked eagerly into his mouth and sucked the other’s bottom lip. His hands roamed over Seungmin’s body, wanting to touch every inch of it. 

Neither of them came since the situation sticked to a simple makeout session. But it was enough to make both of them tired. 

Hyunjin held Seungmin in his arms, mumbling sweet nothings into the younger’s ear. He smiled, feeling the heartbeat under his palm. He stayed awake until his boyfriend fell asleep, happily, to be there and cling onto him tightly.

  
Seungmin was pressed against the wall, moaning slightly as Hyunjin put his hands between his legs. The water was still running, so Hyunjin's long hair stuck to his forehead. 

"You are going to be late", Seungmin mumbled, trying to push him away, "And I wanted to study in the library." 

They had been taking a shower together but the situation was about to escalate. Seungmin had dropped the shampoo and had bent forward to pick it up. His butt had basically touched Hyunjin's crotch and there the other's sanity had gone.

Hyunjin was sucking Seungmin's neck until the younger pulled his hair. 

"Not while showering, stupid", Seungmin complained. There was already a hickey blooming in a pretty red under his jawline. 

"Don't be like this." Hyunjin pouted and kissed him on the lips. 

"Is it impossible to accept a simple No?", Seungmin groaned and tried to brush past Hyunjin. 

"No means Yes. At least in your case." 

"How mean."

"You're mean all the time." 

Seungmin gasped. "That is so not true!" He hit Hyunjin slightly on the back of his head. 

Hyunjin laughed and grabbed his thighs to push them apart. "You live in denial." 

Seungmin blushed hardly and looked away. Suddenly he lifted his head. "Did you hear that?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I think that's my phone." Seungmin pushed Hyunjin aside and left the cabin. Then he picked up a towel from the floor and went to the bedroom where he had left his smartphone. 

Hyunjin sighed and finished washing. He heard Seungmin's voice through the opened door: 

"Yeah, I am."

Pause. 

"No, I don't want to. Why should I?" 

A sigh. 

"This is absolutely ridiculous." 

Hyunjin stepped into their bedroom, drying his hair with a towel. 

Seungmin was sitting on the bed and put his phone aside. The towel was barely covering his body because it kept slipping but he did not care. 

"Your parents?" 

"Yeah. My mom’s called me. She wanted to complain again.” He smiled bitterly and laid on his back. 

Seungmin’s parents were strict. Like really strict. They wanted him to achieve the highest goals since both of them had been poor until they met each other and started building their success up. 

Seungmin understood why they were so eager about his studies because they wanted him to have a good life. They had high expectations, which he could meet most of the time. He did not mind their obsessive behaviour since he liked studying and having goals anyways. 

But then he had started dating Hyunjin. Telling that he had wanted to move in with him got his parents angry. They were worried about his studies. 

Nevertheless, Seungmin had still great grades and did well in his exams. Relying on a neat study plan and being focused all the time got him through his semesters. Hyunjin was not a distraction at all. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Because he was the one who could calm Seungmin down, telling him that the younger one needed a break. 

Seungmin had been silent, his whole life. Why? _Because he had not been caring at all_. Standing up for Hyunjin had been his first time of protesting against what his parents wanted. 

_“If I am not allowed to move in with Hyunjin I will drop out of college.”_

Another “evidence” that this was not a one-sided-relationship as many people assumed about them. Honestly, Hyunjin had to admit that Seungmin was a lot braver than him and was willing to make huge sacrifices. 

“About what?”, Hyunjin asked finally, sitting next to Seungmin and placing a hand on his stomach. 

“That we are still together. She thinks that it is time to move on.” Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

“And what do you think about it?” 

Seungmin frowned. “That is an absolute stupid question, Hyunjin.” He sat up and fixed the towel. “The only thing we could move is us together to a new flat as soon as we have more money.” 

Hyunjin chuckled and lifted Seungmin’s chin to kiss the other. “Sounds like a plan.”

“I am always the one who has the plans, don’t yah think?” Seungmin rubbed his nose against Hyunjin’s - just shortly because the gesture was unusually cheesy but still pure - before he got up. “You should hurry or else you'll be definitely late to meet with Changbin and Minho Hyung.”

“Wowowowow, so his mother actually said that you two should break up?” Minho lifted his eyebrows. 

The three of them were sitting on a bench, eating ice cream. Hyunjin had told his friends about the current situation with Seungmin’s parents because he himself was annoyed just as sad. He had been dreaming to fit well into the Kim-family. 

His parents were not directly homophobic but they made it clear that they were not really thrilled about their relationship. 

“They worry about me being a distraction or something like this. I mean … yeah I'm not as hard-working as Seungmin but I would never endanger his chances of doing well with his career.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t”, Changbin replied. 

“Naaah”, Minho said before getting hit by both of them, “Kidding, kidding!” 

They started laughing. 

“I feel so bad about it. There is nothing I can do”, Hyunjin mumbled, staring desperately at his ice cream as he was hoping to find the answer in it. 

Minho hummed. “He needs a break. A pause from everything. When was the last time you to went out on a date?”

“Last we-”

“Visits in the library don’t count!”, Minho added quickly.

Hyunjin sighed and tried to remember. “Ugh … Actually I don’t know. Maybe two months ago?”

“Wow.” Changbin shook his head. “What have you been doing all this time?”

“Studying?”, Hyunjin answered, sounding a bit uncertain.

“And sex.” Minho giggled. Sometimes he was even as evil as Seungmin. It was just another type of evil. The “I will break you apart with my comments and sarcasm”-type while Seungmin was more the “You cannot even survive me staring at you”-type. Both were not that pleasing. 

Changbin whistled and grinned. “Really?” 

“Not … that much. Just sometimes. A little bit?” Hyunjin was not brave enough to call it a sex life. Seungmin was a firework. The important difference was that you never know when the rocket would shoot up to the sky. 

“Take him out to eat something and later on you can fuck him.” 

Hyunjin choked nearly on his ice cream. “What the … No! I won’t make plans for … you know.” 

Minho grinned. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tease you. But still, you two should take some time to do things. Things which are actually fun.”

“Seungmin thinks that studying is fun.” 

Minho and Changbin groaned simultaneously.

Now Hyunjin was the one who laughed. “Yeah, got it. I'll see what I can pull off.” 


	3. Only You

"You like this one?", Hyunjin asked. 

Seungmin had a book in his hands, flicking through the pages. "Yeah, seems interesting." 

"I'll buy it for you." 

Hyunjin was in good mood. He was spending this saturday with Seungmin in the city, going on a real date again - like Minho had suggested. Both of them had been busy the whole time with their studies so they needed a little change in their daily lives. 

Additionally Hyunjin wanted to treat Seungmin. Not as a reward for their _sexual intercourse_. He was simply back at his protective manners in order to make his boyfriend happy. 

Seungmin being happy was his own happiness.  
  
Hyunjin bought the book and led Seungmin to the café of the book store, so they could rest a little bit. 

They sat at the window, talking about literature. It was a topic both never got tired of. 

Hyunjin moved closer towards Seungmin on the seat until he could wrap his arm around the younger's waist. 

Seungmin seemed to be distracted by the action for a few seconds but then he returned quickly back to the conversation. "However, I think that the writing is amazing but the plot _sucks_. It is so boring to read", he commented. 

Hyunjin could not return anything because they got interrupted by the waitress who wanted to take their orders. 

"I'd like to have a Latte." Seungmin was still looking at the menu card as the waitress noted down his wish. 

"Sure, sweetheart. No problem." 

It was probably just her personality. She seemed like the "omg type" which was likely very extroverted and talkative. Perfect to entertain the customers. 

But Hyunjin disliked it. He did not want Seungmin being named "sweetheart" by a stranger. 

He ordered an Americano and caressed Seungmin's thigh, staring at the waitress who left their table. She was probably older and seemed overall pretty confident. The way she walked and talked would be considered as sexy and maybe even dominant. 

"Do you have a problem?", Seungmin asked since Hyunjin's grip was getting tighter. 

"No. I'm perfectly fine", Hyunjin replied, widening his nostrils a little bit because of his subtle anger. 

"Yeah … right." Instead of asking further questions Seungmin simply leaned against him and began humming. He had been really calm and soft the last days, not bothering about having skinship. 

"What do you want to do afterwards?", Hyunjin inquired. 

Seungmin shrugged slightly. "We could just walk through the city? Visiting some shops. I need a new pen tho." 

Hyunjin agreed by nodding slightly. 

The waitress came back with their coffees. "There you go. One Americano and one Latte for the sweetheart." She laughed and put the spoon on the plate. 

"Thank you", Seungmin said, obviously not caring at all about the nickname. 

In contrast to this Hyunjin was about to fucking scream. It should be pretty obvious that Seungmin was his, and only his. Yet this waitress flirted her way into Seungmin's attention, which only belonged to Hyunjin, of course. 

Seungmin began sipping his coffee. The waitress had already left. "What are you waiting for?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"This woman is flirting with you", Hyunjin complained quietly. 

"Don't talk non-sense. She isn't." Seungmin grabbed his cookie and ripped the packing open. He took a bite and looked at Hyunjin. "Come on, don't be mad." 

"Of course I'm mad. You are _my boyfriend_."

"I'm quite aware of that and that is the most important." Seungmin sighed. ,,Stop sulking, stupid." A little smirk appeared on his face. "I mean … people at university stare at either your face or ass every single day. And I'm usually not that jealous. Because I trust you." 

Hyunjin softened at those words. "I trust you too, pup. It’s just … I guess I’m too emotional." 

"You are", Seungmin confirmed, "But it is a part of your charm. Or something like this." He laughed adorably and ate his cookie fully. 

After this conversation Hyunjin's mood got better. 

They visited some shops, talked a lot and bought some writing utensils. It was already getting dark when they decided to take the bus. 

"Did you have fun?", Hyunjin asked. 

Seungmin was about to fall asleep on his shoulder but looked up a little bit to answer the question. "Yeah. It was good to spend more time with you like this." 

Hyunjin smiled. "I think so too." 

They arrived at home and dressed themselves with more comfortable clothes before sitting on the couch since Seungmin wanted to watch the news. He was concentrated on processing the information while he was stroking Hyunjin’s hair.

The older had put his head into his lap und was enjoying the attention. 

“I have one question”, Seungmin said suddenly. 

Hyunjin laid himself on his back so he could look up to him. “The floor is yours.” 

“Does this day have a certain reason?”

“Pardon?” 

Seungmin hesitated. “I mean, is it some strategy to convince me or to praise me or …” He cut himself off. “Nevermind.” 

“Nonono, the question bothers you, so go on”, Hyunjin said immediately. He was kind of worried judging by Seungmin’s face. 

“Hyunjin, I don’t know what this is. Our relationship. Everything's so messy.”

“You think so?” 

“Yeah. Both of us switch between different moods constantly. It's exhausting.” 

Hyunjin was silently thinking about Seungmin’s statement. He believed to know what his boyfriend meant yet he was scared of the consequences. “Aren’t you happy?” 

“I am. I really am.” Seungmin had problems to speak further. “You are … like fire. The perfect contrast to me.” He laughed. “I am a fridge. Or an ice block.” 

“Heyhey, stop it.” Hyunjin sat up and wrapped both arms around Seungmin. “This is not true at all. You're the most fascinating person I’ve ever met.” 

“Why?”

“Just because you are calm doesn’t mean that you are boring.” Hyunjin smiled softly. “You know that one saying, right? Still waters run deep?” 

“Cliche.” 

Again Hyunjin laughed. “But it is so true. At least in your case.” He kissed the soft cheek and caressed the shoulders of his boyfriend. 

Seungmin practically never spoke about his insecurities or self esteem problems. Sometimes it seemed like he did not even care. But in reality he was an extremely thoughtful person. He was aware of his surroundings, analyzing people and still staying silent because he was just that tender and yeah, also humble. 

In Hyunjin’s eyes he was a pure and natural beauty, not needing to show off. His whole appearance was genuinely calm and sweet. The sweetest thing on earth. 

Hyunjin would never understand how people could just call him cold without any second thought. Because he was the only person who made him feel warm and fuzzy. 

“You've been trying to convince me that you're not boring.” It was not a question. “That’s why you’ve started this whole show with those stupid erotica book. Plus the ignoring and the way you dress.” 

Seungmin bit his bottom lip. “Hm. Since you’ve been asking about us having … you know, sex, the thought just appears again and again.” He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “I've been feeling safe and comfortable. But then I realized that it is totally normal to ask about the further steps in a relationship. It's just …” 

“You are not interested.” 

“I’ve been not interested until the provocations actually hit you. I am not into sexual actions or whatever. I do not care about getting laid or sucking dicks.”

Hyunjin tried not to laugh since he was not used to Seungmin speaking in such vulgar way. 

“But I am into _you_.”

Hyunjin’s heart ached because he was so damn moved by Seungmin’s words which stumbled over his lover’s lips. So honestly and lovely. 

“You mean, you-” 

“I am usually not excited about sex”, Seungmin continued. His words were practically flowing like he needed to lift this heavy weight from his throat. “But the point where it gets exciting is the thought of doing it with you. Because … I don’t know.” He sighed. “Wow, I'm talking pretty much bullshit right now.”

“No, I think it is adorable.” Hyunjin giggled and pulled Seungmin into his lap. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes but had to suppress a smile. 

“But I still don't get what exactly you want to say”, Hyunjin admitted. 

Seungmin hesitated before cupping Hyunjin’s face. “I wanted to explain why I’ve rejected your suggestion about us going further.” His voice trembled a little bit. “To be honest I’ve been scared about being something like asexual which would lead to disappointing you. And I’ve been so, so, so scared of losing you. Like it is hilarious to refuse sleeping with the person you love, isn't it? The worst case is you thinking that I do not want to be near to you.” 

“I get t... wait, you love me?” 

Seungmin’s cheeks were completely red. “Of course I do.” He buried his face in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. “That is the exact reason why I started panicking, you dumbass. Oh man, why do I have to clarify everything?” 

Hyunjin laughed again. He could not help it. Seungmin’s confession was so weird and clumsy but also so sweet. He wanted to protect him forever. “So?”, he asked softly, “What can I do to take that fear away from you?” 

Seungmin lifted his head and pressed his lips directly on Hyunjin’s. His hips moved slightly while his hands were wandering on Hyunjin’s torso, wanting to linger to every single part of it. “You can tell me that you love me.”

“I love you.” 

Seungmin closed his eyes. ”One more time.” 

“I really love you, Seungmin.” Hyunjin kissed him und pulled him closer, his hands squeezing softly the thighs of the younger one. 

They continued kissing until Hyunjin pulled at Seungmin’s waistband. “Can I?” 

Seungmin nodded shyly. It was like they had never touched each other which made it so intense that Hyunjin shivered.

Hyunjin’s fingers slipped under Seungmin’s underwear. Exactly in this moment Seungmin’s phone began ringing. 

Both stared at the phone on the table in front of them. 

Seungmin tapped on the red button and was about to kiss Hyunjin again, but the other stopped him.

“Isn’t it unusual that your mother’s called you again?”

Seungmin shrugged and kissed Hyunjin’s neck before sucking on the sensitive skin.

“Pup, wait a sec.” He pushed him back and looked at him.

“Come on, it's just my mother”, Seungmin sighed, “I'm in the mood to kiss you. So why won’t you kiss me back?” 

This was mean since Hyunjin’s heart ached at those words. “I'm just afraid of your parents.”

“They can do nothing.” 

“What if they were forcing you to come back?” 

Seungmin shook his head. “My studies are too important.” His hands wandered under Hyunjin’s shirt, pulling it up to his armpits. 

“Is there no more reason why she would call you more frequently?”

Now Seungmin started to become annoyed. “Maybe she does have a reason but it is unimportant.” He let go off Hyunjin and wanted to stand up. 

Hyunjin was about to scream out of frustration because he totally ruined the moment. Still, he grabbed Seungmin’s wrist. “Okay, I'm sorry for corrupting your privacy.”

Seungmin stared back at him before his face turned into a grimace. Then his eyes fell shut and his bottom lip trembled. “No, don’t be. I should be the one apologizing.”

Hyunjin pulled him again on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“It is just … hard. I’ve never been really rebellious because it would cost too much strength. Usually I don’t care at all.” He looked up. “But I do care about you. And my parents saying that they will come here just to tell us how wrong everything is …” He sighed and closed his eyes. Slowly he straightened his back and then he undressed himself, letting his pants on because he was still sitting on Hyunjin’s lap. 

“I’ve always thought that I should listen to them since they are family. They are supposed to make me happy. But you make me happier.” He placed his hands on Hyunjin’s cheeks. “This is the reason why I don't want to pick up the phone.” He kissed him harshly, intensely, impatiently.   
Hyunjin hesitated but then he returned the kiss, touching the bare skin of Seungmin's back. "Is this okay?", he asked as soon as Seungmin pulled off. 

"Usually you don't care about me saying No", Seungmin said, smiling nearly mockingly, "I'm okay as long as it's you."

Hyunjin laughed slightly. "It's just so hard to tell whether you really want to."

Seungmin blushed. "Sorry." He unbuckled Hyunjin's belt and sneaked his hand under the waistband. 

A couple of weeks ago Hyunjin would have never imagined this scenario. Seeing Seungmin full of lust but also insecurity which let his hands shudder. He seemed so eager and fragile at the same time. It was driving Hyunjin crazy. 

"I get it", Hyunjin told, panting at the sight of Seungmin's fingers brushing against his crotch, "You're so embarrassed every single time. So it's easier for you to say No." 

Seungmin grumbled something not understandable and flicked against Hyunjin's forehead. "Embarrassed? Why should I be embarrassed?" It was funny how snippy he sounded although his cheeks were red like a tomato.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe because you get weak easily." Hyunjin flipped them around and was caging Seungmin with his arms on the backrest of the couch.

"Weak? What do you mean?" Seungmin scrunched his nose and kicked Hyunjin's thigh, not strong enough to hurt him but still with some fierce. 

"Do we have to play your little denial game again? It's hard to keep you busy, hm? A playful puppy, how fitting." Hyunjin licked over Seungmin's chest, holding his waist and digging his fingernails slightly in to put some pressure. 

Seungmin gasped and was kicking with both legs as Hyunjin decided to play with his buds by licking them. Soon he started sucking and biting them as well. In the meantime his hands were roaming over the tender frame of the other, trying to reach every precious part of the soft skin.

"Already hard? Unbelievable." Hyunjin cooed at the bulge forming under Seungmin's pants. He wanted to take them off but then he felt something in Seungmin's pocket. He pressed his fingers on it and heard the rustling, probably coming from plastic. A moment later he pulled out a package. 

Seungmin's face was burning. He breathed aloud and watched Hyunjin inspecting the package as if he had never seen a condom before. 

"Why do you carry this around?", he finally asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

"As stupid as you are you would never be prepared", Seungmin answered harshly, voice high-pitched.

Hyunjin laughed. Actually he had bought a package of condoms as well but he did not say anything about it. It was just so … Seungmin. Being prepared, having a plan, sticking to rules. If it calmed him down at least a little bit it would be okay to brush off this topic. “Hmh, you’re right. I’m glad that you take care of me.” He kissed his soft cheek and rubbed his thumbs over Seungmin’s hip bones. 

Seungmin blushed even more although Hyunjin had been thinking that this would be impossible. 

“You like this?”, he asked, “You like being praised?” 

Seungmin gasped and hit Hyunjin’s arm. “What the … stop treating me like a dog!” He seemed a little bit confused, either by Hyunjin’s action or even by himself. 

“But you deserve praises. And compliments. Looots of compliments.” Hyunjin kissed all over Seungmin’s face, his hands roaming over his thighs to push them apart. “You’re so pretty”, he murmured. 

“Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?” It was funny how it sounded more like an insult rather than a compliment. 

Hyunjin pulled down Seungmin’s pants and tossed them on the floor. “But you have a bonus. The puppy bonus”, he teased. He stroked between Seungmin’s thighs and sighed. “Wanna move?” 

Seungmin showed no reaction - he was too occupied by Hyunjin’s action, waiting for what was coming next. 

Hyunjin chuckled, grabbed Seungmin’s wrist and pulled the younger up. “Come on”, he said softly, leading the way to their bedroom. 

They entered the room and Hyunjin threw the condom onto the mattress. 

Seungmin sat on the bed, shifting nervously. Hyunjin had eaten him out, so the thought of him being actually inside was not too foreign. Nevertheless, he could not stop the fast beating of his heart. 

Hyunjin opened the window since he believed that some fresh air would be good for both of them. He seemed relatively calm but his inner self was jumping out of his body, rushed by excitement but also worries. Although Seungmin had confirmed that he wanted this Hyunjin was insecure. 

Seungmin was so … Seungmin. Sometimes it felt like Hyunjin should not touch him like this. He adored his boyfriend, his soft boyfriend. 

“What are you waiting for?”, Seungmin asked, voice raspy. He seemed to hesitate before talking further: “You don’t want to, do you?” 

Hyunjin started to panic because he was sending wrong signals. “Yes! No, wait, I mean no-” He scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, I’m just nervous.” 

Seungmin breathed aloud. “Okay.” Expectantly he raised his head and tapped with his hand on the bed as a sign that Hyunjin should sit next to him. 

As soon as Hyunjin had joined him Seungmin leaned against him, taking his hand into his own and intertwining their fingers. Softly he started to hum, probably to calm Hyunjin down. A small smile appeared on his face. He felt less alone since he knew that Hyunjin did not take this step easily as well. It felt really like they were sharing this experience together-together, not only with its actions but also its feelings. 

After a while Seungmin lifted his head up just to be surprised by a tender kiss. 

Hyunjin pressed his mouth carefully on Seungmin’s, breathing into the sensation eagerly. His lips were tingling from contact, therefore, he giggled slightly. 

“Are you making fun of me?”, Seungmin asked, opening his eyes, nearly languorously.

“Never”, was the short response. Hyunjin pushed Seungmin down and hovered over him. He kissed along his neck, leaving some marks. He bit the soft skin until Seungmin could not stop panting. Then, he licked over the bite marks, kissing them as he wanted to apologize. 

“Your clothes”, Seungmin complained. 

Hyunjin undressed himself until he only wore his underwear. 

Seungmin’s hand started moving over Hyunjin’s torso, firstly, touching his stomach and then his chest. Suddenly he pinched Hyunjin’s nipple, causing a shocked gasp from the older. He laughed in malicious joy, obviously entertained by this reaction.

This changed as Hyunjin grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them over his head onto the mattress. “What was that?” 

“Me having fun”, Seungmin answered directly. 

“You should've warn me”, Hyunjin said, “Apologize.”

“Your rules apply to me as well, I guess.” Seungmin smirked and pressed his knee between Hyunjin’s legs, rubbing against the bulge until the older was fully hard. “Hah, always mocking me for being sensitive.” 

This was enough. 

Hyunjin was able to clasp around both wrists with one hand. The other hand pushed Seungmin’s knee down, a little bit forcefully. 

Seungmin whined in protest, writhing beneath Hyunjin. “Hey! Not fair!”

Hyunjin pressed Seungmin’s thighs apart. 

It got uncomfortable, so Seungmin placed his feet onto the mattress although his legs were shaking. At least it was a better position for Hyunjin to sit between his thighs, pressing his hip against the underside of them. “You like this position?”, he asked, “Maybe I can fuck you like this.” 

Seungmin groaned and hit Hyunjin’s side with his knee. “It feels weird”, he whimpered. It was so intimate although they still had their underpants on. Hyunjin was so near, Seungmin was sensing his breath and his touches everywhere. It was overwhelming yet extremely thrilling. 

“Good weird or bad weird?”, Hyunjin inquired, just to make sure, “Listen, pup. I love to tease you but you need to be clear.”

Seungmin gulped and nodded. 

“Tap twice, so I can slow down. Tap three times if I should stop”, Hyunjin settled. After all he wanted to be certain about his boyfriend’s consent.

Again, Seungmin nodded. 

Hyunjin leaned over to the bedside table, opened the drawer and searched for the lubricant. It did not take too long before he turned around to Seungmin. He handed the tube over to him since he was not sure whether the other would allow Hyunjin to finger him. 

Seungmin took the lube and opened the cap. Surprisingly he spread it over his palm. 

“Seungmin”, Hyunjin said, nearly worried. Did the other know what he had to do? Seungmin had read all those erotica books but were they only about heterosexual couples? The panic overtook Hyunjin’s nerve system and he was about to say something.

Then, Seungmin dragged Hyunjin’s underwear down and grabbed the basement of his cock before stroking the full length. 

Hyunjin moaned immediately. “Wha-”

“Never heard of foreplay?” Seungmin moved his fingers seductively along Hyunjin’s length, pressing the thumb onto the slit and swirling it around. 

“Shit, those erotica books really got into your head.” 

Seungmin laughed, more sarcastically because it was basically him saying “Ha ha ha”. 

Hyunjin arched his back slightly and moaned loudly. “Slow down or else I’ll come.”

“That’s the idea.” Seungmin fastened his pace. His hips were twitching as well since the lust was crawling through his body as his glance was lingered onto Hyunjin’ face. 

Hyunjin gripped Seungmin’s hand and pushed it away before removing the other’s briefs. “Stop giving me a heart attack”, he panted and grabbed the lube. 

Seungmin sighed and shifted uncomfortably. “You should take your own advices. And now kiss me instead of talking bullshit.” 

Hyunjin giggled and connected their lips, tongue roaming eagerly over Seungmin’s bottom lip before he entered the other’s hot mouth. He could feel his teeth and moaned lowly. Again and again he licked between Seungmin’s narrow lips. 

In the meantime he put some of the substance onto his fingers. His other hand brushed along Seungmin’s left thigh before lifting it a little bit up in order to have easier access to his entrance. 

His heart was pounding like crazy. He simply hoped to be not too nervous since he did not want Seungmin to feel uncertain. Moreover, he felt pathetic to be so wrecked already although they were just about getting started. His lips wandered along Seungmin’s exposed neck. 

The younger seemed to enjoy the loving gestures on his skin and gasped lightly. He was quite distracted but opened his eyes immediately as he felt the tip of Hyunjin’s finger against his rim. It took him a few seconds until he opened his legs wider, pushing his hip forward. 

“Seungmin-” Hyunjin gasped in surprise as his finger slid relatively easily inside. He was overwhelmed by Seungmin’s wet, tight heat. However, he had expected it to be tighter which would have make the intrusion more difficult. He pushed his digit a little bit further in a careful attempt but Seungmin sucked it up easily. “What the … This is not normal.”

Seungmin made a grimace. “Oh, how do you know?” 

Hyunjin did not understand his disgruntled reaction. Then he realized that it had come off as him being already experienced. “I … simply assumed.” 

“You’ve already had sex.” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “No! No … I would have told you that.” 

Seungmin began to smile. “Hm, yeah. Just wanted to mock you.” 

And again, Hyunjin groaned in frustration. 

“Actually I’ve been fingering myself. No need to be so surprised.” 

Oh but Hyunjin _was_ surprised. Even more: shocked. They lived together. How had he never noticed that Seungmin … 

“Didn’t you recognize that the tube is full?”, Seungmin asked, frowning, “I had to buy a new one because I …” 

“Oh my … pup, why haven’t you told me?” 

Seungmin blushed and gnashed his teeth. “It was embarrassing? I would have probably died if …” He was searching for the right words and gave up, sighing. His legs were trembling.

Hyunjin cooed at him. “You’re so sweet.”

“Why am I sweet now?”, Seungmin murmured, “Just get your stupid dick into me.” 

Hyunjin laughed. “How mean.” His thoughts went wild. The imagination that Seungmin had fucked himself with his fingers was making him all hot inside. It was a shame that he had not participated in those sessions. Nevertheless, it made it a lot easier for him to be more calm about the situation since he was not that afraid of hurting Seungmin. 

“Why are you so interested now?”, Hyunjin asked and moved his finger. 

Seungmin exhaled and bit his bottom lip. “We’ve already talked about it. I’m interested because of you.” 

“So you meant it. Me fucking you.” 

Seungmin tried to kick Hyunjin. “Why do you need a confirmation for every little issue?”, he wheezed.

“It’s hot to hear it from you. You cannot even talk properly. So cute.” Hyunjin pressed the second finger into him. His hands were not significantly bigger than Seungmin’s but a little bit broader, therefore, Seungmin needed to adapt to the new feeling. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Good”, Seungmin replied shortly, shutting his eyes and concentrating on the sensation. 

“Look at me.” Hyunjin leaned over and kissed his face several times. “Watch me fingering you open.”

Seungmin’s face became red again but he opened his eyes. 

Hyunjin thrusted into him for the first time and Seungmin moaned loudly. It was different from his other moans before. It sounded desperate, pleading and overwhelmed at the same time. “Oh sh-”, he tried to curse but got caught off again as Hyunjin started moving his fingers more frequently.

He grabbed Seungmin’s hip, holding him still as he was thrusting with more force into him. 

Seungmin opened his mouth and let out some strangled noises, followed by a row of obscene lust sounds, basically being chopped by every single thrust. 

“S-Slow down!”, he whimpered, quivering.   
Hyunjin stopped just to add a third finger. Then he moved his hand again. 

“I said slow down!”, Seungmin whined. He was still moaning, rolling his eyes back. He grabbed Hyunjin’s biceps and moved his hips against Hyunjin’s fingers. 

“This must be new for you. I am sure you’ve never been this brave while fingering yourself”, Hyunjin whispered and sucked at Seungmin’s neck. Longingly he licked a long strip from his collarbones up to his jaw. It was incredible. He had never expected to come this far, to touch Seungmin like this, to feel him like this. “You’re awesome”, he murmured directly into Seungmin’s ear, “You’re so beautiful.” And he kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear, giving kisses between his words while moving his fingers patiently. 

Seungmin tapped Hyunjin's shoulder twice. After a quick rest he was able to take four fingers. Then, he got impatient. “Now you're too slow.” 

“You think so? Then tell me what to do.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Again? You’re so-” He gasped at a particular sharp thrust. “Fuck”, he swore and lifted himself up on his arms, “Hyunjin!” 

“What is it?” The other winked and wrapped his arm around Seungmin’s waist, picking up the pace. “Use your words.” 

Seungmin pressed his lips together and pushed Hyunjin away. “You annoy me.” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “So should I stop?” 

Seungmin huffed, took Hyunjin’s hand and pushed it away. “You should stop teasing me”, he confirmed and grabbed the package, ripping it open. 

“Whoa, whoa, slowly, pup”, Hyunjin said as he noticed that the other’s hands were shaking like crazy, “Take your time.” He stroked over Seungmin’s shoulder and gripped the condom. 

He tried to roll it over but he was nervous too. Still, his hands were not trembling like an earthquake, different from Seungmin's, therefore, he managed it with the second try. 

Seungmin covered him with lube and sat onto Hyunjin’s lap. He took his cock into his hand and hovered over it, so the tip was poking against his entrance. 

Immediately Hyunjin laid his hands onto his hips. “Wait. Are you sure?” He looked at Seungmin’s face like he tried to examine it. 

“Did I tap twice?”

Hyunjin shook his head.

“Did I tap three times?” 

Again he shook his head.

“There’s your answer.” Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and sank down, slowly, in an agonizing pace.

Hyunjin was not sure if he could handle this situation without blowing his load instantly. He dug his fingernails into Seungmin’s hip, causing soft moans from the other. 

Seungmin’s panting was becoming more irritating as Hyunjin stretched him further. After some clumsy touches and assurances he sat fully on Hyunjin’s lap, adjusting to the other’s size. 

Seungmin’s chest was raising heavily as his legs rubbed against the sheets. He leaned forward and placed his chin onto Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Hyunjin ruffled his hair and kissed his neck. 

“Just wait.”

So Hyunjin waited. He lost every sense of time, so it was hard to tell how many minutes were passing. He took the opportunity to stroke Seungmin’s back, kissing the side of his head, touching every perfect inch of his body. 

Suddenly Seungmin lifted himself up and sank down again, moaning slightly. 

Hyunjin felt a ridiculous high amount of arouse sweeping through his whole nerve system. He took a hasty breath and hugged Seungmin tightly. His dick was painfully hard but he did not want to do something stupid which could affect his boyfriend in a bad way. 

Seungmin moved again and got more comfortable with this position. However, it was not possible to move that much anyways since their limbs were practically intertwined. There was just a small room of shifting but Hyunjin inhaled every tingle. 

Seungmin’s sounds were so sweet to hear, a mixture of fragile and eager at the same time. 

“You sound so pretty”, Hyunjin gasped and grabbed Seungmin’s thighs a little bit rougher. 

Seungmin moaned in response and worked his hips against Hyunjin's forcefully, scratching his shoulder blades. He was shaking at this huge wave of foreign sensations. It was beyond insane that he could feel Hyunjin, actually feel him, being connected with him fully. He sighed at this thought and took his own dick into his hand. 

"No, wait", Hyunjin said, "Don't end it too fast." He practically threw Seungmin back onto the mattress and pressed himself deep into his boyfriend. 

Seungmin cried out since the position let him feel Hyunjin more intensely. He sticked his tongue out and breathed frantically. 

Hyunjin hold his hands in a tight grip and pulled nearly completely out to thrust his whole length into him again. 

Seungmin's back formed a bow, his toes curling from arouse. He became so loud that Hyunjin believed the walls of the room were reflecting his moans. Pure instinct was running over him as he started to fuck eagerly into Seungmin.

The younger wrapped his legs around his hips and moved along. He pressed his torso against Hyunjin's and began whimpering. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Stop asking … so many times", Seungmin gasped and bit into Hyunjin's shoulder. 

The older groaned and pushed him harshly onto the bed. "Bratty, aren't we?" He picked up the pace, pounding into Seungmin, who widened his eyes at the intensity of the thrusts. He heard the sound of skin slapping against skin which lead him to blush deeply again. 

He screamed as he felt like somebody had punched him into the gut, feeling weirdly aroused by it. His whole body twitched and he sensed the lust in form of tingling through his stomach, reaching his chest. 

Hyunjin stopped. "What? What?", he asked out of worry. 

"I don't know", Seungmin whined, "But it feels … so good." He began hiccuping and covered his mouth. 

Hyunjin sighed in relief and leaned down to suck at Seungmin's nipple. He began moving again, slowly at first until he was brave enough to increase the speed again. He was getting more and more confident, hitting Seungmin's sweet spot from time to time. 

Their bed shifted slightly, creaking at the harsh movements. Seungmin started feeling dizzy but got addicted to it at the same time. 

Hyunjin put his hand onto the hollow of Seungmin's knee before he pushed his leg up. 

Seungmin whined out of embarrassment, his hiccups mixing up with his moans. He felt quite exposed in this position. "Hyunjin, what are you-" He moaned as Hyunjin placed both of his legs on his shoulders, shifting forwards and reaching deeply into him. 

Seungmin threw his head back. "Wait, wait!", he whimpered, "This is kind of …" 

Hyunjin interrupted him by moving his hips sharply. He held onto Seungmin's thighs, listening attentively to the lewd sounds which were pouring out of Seungmin's mouth. He wanted to kiss him but at the same time he was obsessed with those moans. They were just for him, because of him. It triggered some sort of satisfaction. 

"S-Slow down." Seungmin sounded more strangled since the air got cut off by Hyunjin pounding into him, regardless his whining. His body got so loose that he was shifting on the sheets which he grabbed desperately. "Please, please-" He was not even sure what he was begging for but his brain was empty anyways. 

Hyunjin decided that it was enough of teasing. He wrapped his hand around Seungmin's dick and started jerking him off. 

Seungmin nearly sobbed at this. "N-No, cumming, cumming!", he sputtered. The pressure which had built up was unbearable and he was afraid what would happen if he actually came.

"Just let go", Hyunjin panted. His thrusts were becoming sloppier but they were still intense. 

Intense enough to make Seungmin come fast. This was probably the hardest orgasm he had ever experienced. The white fluid landed on Hyunjin's and his torso. He scratched along Hyunjin's arms and moaned until his voice cracked.

Hyunjin got totally off to this sight, observing Seungmin's face, which was absolutely stunning to watch. The way his nose scrunched, his mouth opened widely and his eyes being shut was beautiful to watch.

"Shit, pup, you're so pretty", he gasped, still fucking into Seungmin to catch his own release. 

The overstimulation made Seungmin shiver, grabbing Hyunjin's hair. "Oh my god, just finish off already!", he cried out and licked into Hyunjin's mouth. 

Hyunjin's movements were stuttering as he emptied his cum into the condom, hips still flushed against Seungmin's butt. He nearly fell down but managed to keep himself up. 

However, it was not necessary since Seungmin pulled him down, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. He pressed his mouth desperately on Hyunjin’s with a lot of breathing since he was still shaking from his climax. His hips were twitching as he backed off, staring at Hyunjin with glassy eyes. 

Hyunjin stroked some hair strands out of Seungmin’s forehead and buried his face into the crook of his neck, catching his breath. Then he pulled out, rolled the condom of, knotted it and crawled over the mattress to toss it into the bin. 

Seungmin supported himself on his arms and tilted his head, yawning. “I’m so tired.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly how you’re looking.” Hyunjin laid himself next to him and propped his head with one hand. He smiled and caressed Seungmin’s chest, felt the heartbeat of him. “Shower?” 

Seungmin shook his head. “Too lazy.” He pushed Hyunjin down the mattress and kissed him harshly. 

“Whoa, whoa, are you trying to rile me up again?”, Hyunjin gasped and pushed Seungmin back. 

“Maybe.” 

Hyunjin laughed. “You’re something else.”  
  
“I’ve just been thinking about sucking you off.”

Hyunjin choked on his spit and gulped. “We can also go to sleep”, he mumbled, his voice croaky, “You said you were tired.” 

Seungmin hummed and grinned. “My strength will last long enough for this.” 

Hyunjin would have never thought of actually considering that Seungmin might become a sex addict. It was paradox since he was still focused on his studies, the chores, grocery shopping and literature. He was still the one who told Hyunjin to get his fucking work done. And he was still denying skinship as long as he had not finished his duties. 

However, when everything was ticked of the list Seungmin was willing to cuddle Hyunjin and even more. One of their standard conversations was: 

“I am bored.”

“Me too.”

“Okay, let’s fuck.” 

And it still caught Hyunjin off guard every single time. He felt like a horny teenager who had been suppressing his sex drive for too long. Nevertheless, he cherished their intimate and soft moments. He loved every side of Seungmin although he was too often confused by his switching moods. But he was willing to read this book over and over again just to notice that there are still many hidden facts and habits. Seungmin was everything. A science fiction story, a weird romance, an action book, a thriller and also a beautiful poem. Hyunjin would never get tired of him.

“It’s nice to be here again”, Changbin said, walking through the living room to inspect the pictures which hung at the wall. They showed Seungmin and Hyunjin together but there were also many group photos.

“Yeah, your flat is nice. Small but nice.” Minho took the cup of coffee which was offered by Hyunjin. 

After that Hyunjin gave Changbin one as well. “You can sit on the couch if you want to”, he said. 

Changbin followed the suggestion but stopped abruptly. 

“Something wrong?”, Minho asked sceptically. 

Changbin pushed his hand under his thigh and revealed the condom in his hand. 

Hyunjin nearly spit out his coffee, his cheeks blushing in a dark shade of red. 

It took a few seconds for Minho to start laughing his ass off. “The heck, you’ve been complaining about Seungmin being distant and now you two fuck on the couch?” 

“I …”, Hyunjin tried to respond. He did not understand why this situation was so embarrassing for him since they talked about those topics as well. Maybe it was the fact that Minho was grinning mockingly. Or maybe the fact that Changbin was still holding the package. Or maybe the fact that Hyunjin probably looked like a surprised fool. 

“Where else do you have sex?”, Minho asked curiously, “Finally in the shower? Or in the kitchen? On the table?” 

“Eww, gross”, Changbin replied, throwing the package away, “Stop asking those questions. You’re making him uncomfortable.” 

Minho laughed again. “I’m sorry, it’s just …” He stopped as the door clicked. Then footsteps were heard. 

“I’m home.”

Hyunjin blinked a few times, still shocked at the situation. “We’re in the living room”, he shouted.

“We?” Seungmin entered the room. “Oh, you should've mentioned that we'll have guests.” 

“Yeah, sorry. I forgot about it.” 

“Just like you probably forgot about your appointment with the dentist? Yeah, thought so.” 

Minho whistled at the rude comment and grinned. Changbin had to suppress his laughter as well. 

“Ah shit, I knew that there’s been something.” Hyunjin smacked his own forehead and sighed loudly. “Can you call him for me?” 

“I’ve been here for not even two minutes and you expect me to take orders?” Seungmin lifted his eyebrow. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry”, Hyunjin replied quickly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I didn’t mean it like this.” He wanted to kiss his cheek but Seungmin dodged him before he pushed him away. 

“Stop sugarcoating me. You’ll call him and then you can do the laundry. It’s your turn.” He sighed and looked at Changbin and then Minho. “Are you two hungy? I was about to cook.” 

“Yeah, would be nice”, Changbin responded. 

Therefore, Seungmin went to the kitchen.

Minho snorted with laughter and also Changbin could not hide his grin. 

“Seungmin sends big top energy”, Minho giggled, “I cannot believe that you’re supposed to fuck him.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and smiled. If they knew. 


End file.
